joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
CaptainFalcon64
Old= |-|New= Powers and Stats Tier: At least Infinitely Memetic+, possibly far higher Name: CaptainFalcon64, Falcon, Falc, Captain, Cap. Origin: VS Battles Wiki/Joke Battle Wiki Gender: Reverse Trap (is actually a female) Age: Old enough to be Ryukama's mother Classification: Meanie, Joke Battles veteran, savage, gamer girl, not a rapper, not dank, IRL Wendy Corduroy, meme master, chat noob Powers and Abilities: Profile Making, Roasting, Shitposting, Memeing, X-Ray vision, Ice Manipulation (is always chill as fuck), Trolling, Pranking, Photoshopping, Gaming Attack Potency: At least Infinitely Memetic+ (Is higher ranked on the leaderboards than Ryukama, who conceptualized the tiering system), possibly far higher (Created Exaggerated Goku and allowed to grow as it did) Speed: Can go from nicest person out there to full on savage instantly Lifting Strength: Impressive (Only takes one trip when getting the groceries) Striking Strength: Likely high (Is named after the original Saitama.) Edginess negates durability. Durability: Varies from True Infinity to Subhuman (Casually withstands Google+'s cancer for fun. However the slightest bit of Saitama wank or roast towards her grammar will make her throw a fit) Stamina: Extremely high. Can play Saints Row for hours on end. Range: Tens of billions of light years (Her bumps can shake the universe) Standard Equipment: Countless DBZ memes, lots of badges, wounds that will not heal, sandwitches (that she won't share with anyone), photoshops that make fun of people’s waifu, adrenaline Intelligence: Expert on the JBW tiering system (as if that garbage matters) and is a shitposting specialist. Weaknesses: Burning rice, very busy schedule, god awful computer graphics, addicted to gaming, allergic to downplaying Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Meanie!: If Falcon is roasted to an excessive degree, she'll use this move. Thus making the roaster feel guilty about what they said. Indeed I am: If one were to use Meanie! back on her, Falcon will counter with this. Effectively embracing the fact that she's a meanie and taking away the roast victim's ammo. I don't know what you're talking about: Falcon's condescending way of denying accusatiosn of her trolling or acting mean. Ew: Falcon's way to show disgust or disapproval towards something. Usually used with cringe, wank and downplay. If it is extra bad the w will get capitalized like "EW." After that the more nasty something gets the more capilized w's will go after such as "EWWWWW" '-.-' : Another way Falcon shows disappointment. Albeit not as severe as an EW. But ya still messed up if she gives you this. See you tomorrow: Bullshit. Falcon will be gone for all of next day, or even week ;_; I'll Prank Your Butt: Despite the silly nature of this phrase, it should be taken as an absolute threat. This is usually followed by Falcon's maximum savagery and roasting. ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) ╭☞ ╭☞: An emoticon Falc likes to spam. By far her most powerful creation. He is capable of defeating 4 fully powered OVO's with one arm. Champion Captain Falcon's champion of Joke Battles is Haruto. By far the most powerful being she has ever come across. Negative ∞% of his conceptual presence alone dwarfing an infinitely infinite degrees of infinitely infinite of the Lenny's above the way 1 infinitely infinite degrees of infinitely infinite'th of Naruto downplayed is dwarfed by Infinitely Infinite degrees of Infinite Infinite amounts of everyone in Tier Memetic, Ocean, -1 and ∞''' combined. Despite being called Falcon's OC, he technically is beyond the concept of creation even on a 4th wall level. Thus he is simply an abstract entity who found Falcon worthy enough to let himself be called her character. Themes Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ryukama (caught in an eternal match of shitposting and roasting) Category:Characters Category:Gamer Gurlz Category:Memetic tier Category:Female Category:Rappers Category:Dank Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Trap Category:Ice Users Category:Edgy Category:F-Zero Category:Ryukama's Profiles